This invention relates to a sensor-holding device and, more particularly, to a sensor-holding device which permits removal of sensors used for on-line measurements of a fluid stream flowing in a pipe without interrupting fluid flow.
Existing on-line fluid rheological, physical property, and particulate-sensing devices are mounted flush with the pipe wall and tend to coat with fouling residue resulting in inaccurate measurements or premature failure of the sensor. Such an arrangement does not allow for on-line cleaning, maintenance, adjustment, or replacement of the sensor elements. It instead requires shutdown and flushing of the system in order to remove the sensor components for replacement or maintenance, which takes considerable time and reduces production output.